Full Metal C-4 Division Championship
The Full Metal C-4 Division Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Full Metal Wrestling. It is contested for in FMW's Ammunition division. The title is considered to be FMW's pure wrestling championship due to its association with its former home brand, Alchemy. C-4 Division rules C-4 Division matches are contested under strict rules. The three C-4 Division rules are: :*Each wrestler has only one rope break to stop submission holds and pinfalls during a match. After a wrestler exhausts his initial rope break, submission and pin attempts under the ropes by the opponent are considered legal. :*There are no closed-fist punches to the face allowed, only open-handed slaps or chops to the face are allowed. Punches to other parts of the body (save for low-blows) are permitted. The first use of a closed fist will get a warning, and the second will cause the wrestler to be penalized a rope break. If he has already exhausted his rope break, he will be disqualified. :*A wrestler is subject to a twenty count by the referee if the wrestler goes to the floor. Since speed and technical wrestling is the attraction of the C-4 Division, matches are considered to be amazing feats of skill, pace, and athleticism. Maximum C-4 match The crowning glory of the C-4 Division is it's specialty match, the Maximum C-4 Match. The Maximum C-4 Match is a match where each opponent tries to climb onto the scaffold, shimmy across the cables and grab the title hanging in the middle of the crossed cables. To date, there have been three Maximum C-4 matches, all for the C-4 Championship. Maximum C-4 Match History History Wanting to create a place to showcase explosive matches full of ticking time bomb action, Full Metal Wrestling introduced the C-4 Division to give its pure wrestling fans their adrenaline fix. The C-4 Division Championship was created to be the top title for the dynamic division. The C-4 Division Championship was introduced at Full Metal 1.3 as the very first FMW championship on the line. In a fatal four-way match, Showstoppa was crowned as the inaugural C-4 Division Champion when he defeated CGS, Dr. David Diabolical, and Eclipse. At the Death Row pay-per-view, Dr. David Diabolical defeated Showstoppa to win the title. The following night at Full Metal 2.1, FMW management announced that the roster would be split into distinct brands, FMW Alchemy and FMW Anarchy. Wanting to be the "pure wrestling brand", Alchemy drafted Diabolical with the first overall pick to bring Diabolical and the C-4 Division to the brand. Diabolical was also the first to be victorious in the title's signature Maximum C-4 match, defeating CGS at Alchemy 3.3. Showstoppa eventually got a rematch against Diabolical and reclaimed the C-4 Division title. But once again, Showstoppa "showstopped" the title when he dropped the title to King Guiomar in a Kiss My Foot match. Guiomar went on to feud against Dalby Sound where they wrestled in two heated matches. In the opening bout of Ultimatum, King Guiomar successfully defended the C-4 title over Sound in the second Maximum C-4 match. After the shocking Original Sin formation at Ultimatum, Original Sin's Hostyle constructed one of the most impressive winning streaks in FMW history, first collecting the C-4 Division Championship after defeating King Guiomar at Alchemy 5.1, and then taking the TNT Championship. After Jaro fired Celeste Rousseau as general manager, Hostyle was given the job. But Hostyle's actions made him several more enemies. An unwarranted attack on TNT Champion VanGuard gave new life to Hannibal Frost, a close and trusted friend of the fallen former champion. In addition, Dalby Sound was still itching for another chance to claim the championship he believed was rightfully his. Perhaps most surprising of all was Hostyle's disdain for former N.M.E. teammate, Neutron Star. Obsessed with becoming the greatest champion in FMW, Hostyle's greed overpowered his friendship with the Supernova Superstar. Knowing that Neutron Star valued the TNT Championship more than anything, Hostyle took pleasure in the manipulation of his own partner by taking the championship from under his nose, and then exploding the title belt in front of his eyes. In doing so, Hostyle has not only damaged the TNT Championship beyond any repair, but also his bond with Neutron Star. At Supremacy, Hostyle was shocked in defeat to the rookie Hannibal Frost. However, Hostyle defeated Frost in their Lethal Injection rematch, capturing his second C-4 Championship. During the 2008 FMW Draft, Hostyle was drafted to Anarchy, bringing Alchemy's C-4 Division Championship to its rival brand. Alchemy GM RAMPAGE!, upset with losing his brand's top championship, announced a C-4 Sprint at Alchemy 7.3, where the man who won his match in the fastest time would be declared the number one contender and would face Hostyle at the upcoming PPV event, Catalyst. Drew Michaels won the Sprint by defeating Janus Flare in the time of eight minutes and forty seconds. Thus, at Catalyst, Michaels faced off against Hostyle in the match chosen by the fans, the Maximum C-4 Match. Michaels won this match and became the eighth C-4 Champion. After FMW was restructured following Ultimatum II, the C-4 Division Championship found its home in Alchemy's technical division, Ammunition. Michaels, however, could not defend the title because of the beat-down he suffered at the hands of Jaro and Harlequin and was thus stripped of the C-4 title. By FMW 9.1, Celeste Rousseau had appointed a 4-man tournament to crown a new champion, which featured Leon Caprice, Chris Kelson, Chris Austin and former FMW World Champion, Eric Scorpio. Current champion Drew Michaels was stripped of the title after Ultimatum II, when he was deemed unable to compete in the next 30 days and thus wouldn't be able to defend Championship History List of Combined Reigns As of September 30, 2009. List of Individual Reigns As of September 30, 2009. External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling *Time Calculator Category:Championships Category:Full Metal Wrestling